A tragic day
by Flame of the Dark
Summary: A short but sad one shot of Bolt and Mittens life after the movie. Bolt's had finally started to understand his feelings towards Mittens, and it turned out Mittens shared similar feelings. What could go wrong? Something that changes life as they know it... Rate and Review please :)


The sun shone brightly down upon the garden, as Penny laughed and played with her American Shepherd and Black Alley cat - Bolt and Mittens. The snow-white canine tackled the young girl to the ground, lapping his velvety tounge across her face before running off to chase after Mittens - yet the black cat was alot more agile than the dog. Penny rose to her feet before attempting to wipe the dogs saliva of her face, and then heading to get something more effective than her hands as she failed miserably.

Bolt leaped in an attempt to catch Mittens, but the black cat quickly dashed to the side, causing the dog to tumble in the grass before coming to a stop. He quickly flipped onto his feet before shaking off as much of the dirt as he could before restarting the chase. The two ran around the garden, and Bolt slowly began to close the distance between the two once again. He prepared for another leap, but quickly changed his tactic when he noticed Mittens ready to dash to either side. He propelled himself forwards, but making sure to keep as close to the ground as he could so he could quickly resume the chase. Mittens dashed to the right, unaware that Bolt had already returned to the ground and was already closing the distance between the pair of them. Bolt made a second sudden leap, catching Mittens off guard and tackling her. The duo rolled in the grass for a bit before coming to rest, and Bolt could not help but laugh at Mitten's annoyed face.

"Got ya" he chuckled playfully.

"yea yea, ok come on now Bolt, lemme get up" Mittens replied.

Bolt nodded, leaping off of Mittens and letting her get to her feet. In a sudden random movement, Bolt licked Mittens on her cheeck before laughing. Mittens looked at him confused, before she heard Rhino's laughing in the back ground. "Did he dare you to do that?" She asked, used to Rhino's antics. Bolt nodded quickly before running up to Penny, who leant down and began stroking the snow-white dog across his back. Mittens arrived beside Bolt, just as the rain suddenly began to fall. The group retreated inside the house. While the family retreated to the living room, putting on a DVD from Penny's favourite film makers - Disney. The Disney logo came up, before the DVD started.

Whilst the family began watching the DVD, Mittens noticed that Bolt had wasn't with them, and was aitting alone in the kitchen. Without having to think about it she jumped down off the sofa before making her way over to Bolt.

"Bolt, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothings wrong" he replied quickly.

"Bolt, come on - what's wrong?" She pursued.

"I promise, everything's perfectly fine" Bolt tried to convince her, but he sounded unsure of himself.

"No... Seriously Bolt, I know somethings bothering you." Mittens didn't relent, attempting to get the truth out of her canine friend.

Bolt sighed as he gave in, "Mittens, I... This is going to sound really silly... I mean, all my life I've been brought up to hate cats... And well.." Bolt let out a frustrated sigh before regaining himself and continuing. "This is going to sound really really dumb, but I -"

"I love you too" Mittens finished his sentence for him. Bolt looked towards Mittens, his amber eyes wide in complete shock... Did she just say those words? No...no he was hearing things.

"Wh-what?" Bolt asked, wanting to make sure he heard right.

"I love you too" she repeated.

The white canine felt his heart racing when she confirmed that she felt the same towards him. He knew he loved her, he had discovered that himself... But he never in his wildest dreams believed she thought nothing more that him of a friend, so to hear her say those words, that she loved him - it was a dream come true. He looked towards Mittens, amber eyes meeting emerald as the two slowly closed the distance between them, unaware that Penny's attention had discreetly switched from the DVD to them. In an unexpected manouver, Bolt took Mittens lips with his own, earning a soft moan in response. He pushed deeper into the kiss, earning more soft moans from his new partner. After a few seconds, their lungs were begging to get air back into them, and the two parted, completely unaware that Penny had seem them.

Bolt cocked his head in a little 'come on' gesture towards the door, noticing the rain appeared to have stopped raining. Mittens nodded before following Bolt outside onto the front garden, before the two reverted back to their more childly and playful natures once again, playing and laughing with each other. Bolt leaped at Mittens, who dodged him and caused Bolt to slide across the slippery road: and then... It happened... All too sudden for Mittens to understand... Time seemed to slow down as Black Alley cat could only watch in complete horror and terror as an on-coming car rammed directly into her new mate, not even attempting to stop before hitting him. Tears fell from her eyes as she closed them and looked away, hearing Bolt's loud yelps and cries of pain as he was forced underneath the car.

When she looked back towards him, she felt her heart shatter apart as she gazed at his body, his once pristine white fur was covered in blood and bruises. His eyes were already fading as the life drained away from him. Mittens rushed up to him, ignoring Penny and the others who had just rushed out to see what the commotion was.

"Bolt... Please come on..." She pleaded.

"Mittens..." He choked out.

"Bolt please... You can't do this to me... Please" She begged, tears flooding down her face.

"I don't... Don't feel anything..."

"Thats good, Right?"

"No, I can't feel anything, I-I-I can't... I can't feel my legs..." He whimpered.

"You're going to be ok" She tried to assure him.

"No... No I'm not..."

Mittens knew she couldn't do anything, and so did Bolt... There was no chance he could survive his injuries... They both knew he had little time before he was greeted by death. She snuggled up next to Bolt, she was not going to leave him in his dying moments. Bolt gave her a weak lick on her cheeck before his head hit the ground, his eyes closing as he entered his eternal sleep with a three final words.

"I love you."

Mittens softly kissed Bolt on the lips before laying to sleep next to him, already feeling his body had now turned cold as his life had completely left his form. "I love you Bolt" she whispered before joining him in sleep, though her heart was torn apart when the tragic truth that Bolt wouldn't be waking up from his sleep set in once again.

"Goodbye - my love"


End file.
